Bolt Lost Story
by Mike101
Summary: I hope you all enjoy this M rated story which will contain two versions of a lemon. BoltxSadie then BoltxMittens.
1. BoltxSadie

**A/N: **Hello everyone. I would like to welcome you all to the first chapter in my multi chapter story. As I have mentioned in previous chapters of "Bolt New Happy Beginnings" I am beginning to fill in the gaps where in my past stories I left out what my characters were up to. Yes lemons. Here's how this will work for everyone who I did not tell this to directly already, each chapter will go in order from the earliest point where any of my characters pairs mated to the most recent time. At least one lemon will be in every chapter. For those who are unsure about reading this I'm not just going to get right into the lemon. I will add the romance and foreplay into each lemon and make it all the better. Now I don't expect any but flamers take your business elsewhere because I will not be shut down and stop making these because of you. I am a great writer ready to broaden my horizons and that horizon involves lemons. I hope everyone enjoys it and gives me reviews on how I did writing my first one. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

(My first chapter will take place during chapter 16 of "Bolt's First Secret Admirer" mostly involving Bolt and Sadie with a small part in the end involving Hunter and Mia.)

"Sadie theirs something I want to tell you." Bolt said and Sadie looked back at him. "What is it Bolt?" Sadie asked. "I want to say, I love you with all my heart. And I will always do whatever I can to protect you." Bolt finished. Sadie was getting teary eyed. "Oh Bolt I love you too. I'll make everyday happy for you and be yours for as long as we both shall live." Sadie said and they began to kiss. The kiss was unlike anything they had ever experienced before. It was filled with so much passion and desire that it took their breath's away and eventually they had to break it for air. They looked into each other's eyes and knew that they truly loved each other. Bolt got up and led Sadie up to Penny's bedroom for more privacy...

At the top of the stairs Bolt opened up the door and offered for Sadie to go in first. "Oh your always such a gentledog Bolt." Sadie said as she went in. Bolt walked in behind her and closed the door with his back foot. "You only deserve the best manners and treatment. Sadie you are my flower in bloom and I will do everything in my power to keep you as safe and perfect as one." Bolt said. "Such a smooth talker. I think you deserve a reward." Sadie said and locked lips with Bolt once again. Just like before it was filled with much love and passion but this time Bolt could feel Sadie's tongue asking for permission to enter Bolt's mouth.

Not wanting to refuse his new love Bolt granted her request and opened his mouth. Immediately after Sadie's tongue swam into Bolt's mouth and started to explore it. When Sadie licked the roof of Bolt's mouth that made him giggle for a bit but after he got control of himself he decided it was time for him to go on the offensive. So he shot his tongue forward into Sadie's mouth and began to explore hers as well. They moaned and exchanged saliva getting more and more into it. When they detached from each other to regain more breath Bolt and Sadie looked at each other, eyes full of lust and wanting.

Knowing what each other wanted they began to kiss again but this time they slowly walked over to Penny's bed and once there broke the kiss. Sadie jumped up first and when she jumped Bolt stared at her cute ass but then he too had to jump up. Once up they started kissing again but Sadie planned on taking this up to the next level first and she slowly started leaning forward in the kiss which caused Bolt to lean back. Once Sadie had him just where she wanted him she gave a light push to Bolt which caused him to fall flat on his back with a small yelp in surprise. Bolt looked up at Sadie with confusion until he saw what she was looking at, then it all became clear. Sadie was looking at his sheath.

Though Sadie was nervous because she had never done this before she knew that she loved Bolt and she knew that he loved her so why shouldn't she? She looked back up at Bolt of permission first which he nodded. She looked back down and noticed that the tip of Bolt's dick had come out. It was red and she liked her chops before dropping her head and giving a tentative first lick. Bolt moaned a bit so she knew that this must feel good for him so she kept going. Sadie kept licking Bolt's dick as more and more of it came out of his sheath. Sadie came up for a breath and licked her lips. She decided try something else and when she went back down she took the tip in her mouth and began to suck on it.

Bolt thought this felt great and he let his mate know it. "Sadie that feels so good. Keep going." Bolt said. Sadie obliged him and took more of his dick into her mouth and sucked harder on it. By this time Bolt knot had left the confines of his sheath and was ready to receive treatment as well. Sadie bobbed her head up and down on as much of Bolt's length as she could and was rewarded for her efforts with a few shots of precum from Bolt's tip into her mouth which she gulped and enjoyed. Sadie went down one last time and when she got back to his tip she let go and gave the tip a kiss. She decided to give his knot and balls some much needed attention.

Sadie started licking Bolt very sensitive tool, which was his knot in all different patterns. She went up and down, left and right, diagonally, she wrapped her tongue around the whole thing and vibrated her tongue. All the while Bolt was in a state of ecstasy just enjoying every new sensation he felt. Sadie then went to Bolt's left ball and used her lips to suck the ball into her mouth and she sucked on it hard while covering it in her saliva. Sadie proceeded to give the same treatment to Bolt's right ball and after that one was as well covered in her saliva did she take it out of her mouth and let it fall back down.

Bolt was almost there so to finish him she took his throbbing cock back into her mouth and sucked on it hard going up and down while turning her head left and right on it giving Bolt the best feeling so far. A few seconds later with a growl Bolt shot his first volley of cum into Sadie's mouth which she gulped down ready for more. And more did come, volley after volley of Bolt's cum went into Sadie's mouth but surprising she was able to hold it all in her mouth and let it get on Penny's comforter. When Sadie felt that he was spent for the time being did she release Bolt's cock from her mouth and cleaned off any remaining cum off of it. When she was done licking her lips did she look at Bolt again.

"So how was I?" Sadie asked. "That was the greatest feeling I have ever had. You were terrific Sadie." Bolt complimented her. "Well thank you. That was the first time I've ever done that so I'm glad you enjoyed it." Sadie said. "Now I think it's time that I returned the favor." Bolt said and got up onto his feet. "Could you please lay down on your back for me Sadie and I'll do the rest?" Bolt instructed. Sadie did as she was told and laid down on her back and presented herself to her love. Bolt looked at how beautiful a body Sadie had. He could see her erect nipples looking needy, he would see to them later. His head traveled downwards and he saw Sadie's most beautiful and well guarded treasure. Bolt was beholding Sadie's vulva

Bolt could see that it was already good and wet from what had already gone on but Bolt decided make her feel even better. He put himself over Sadie and he pressed his lips against Sadie's lips. They made out for a minute more and then her broke it to start heading south. Bolt kissed all along Sadie's neck with a few light bites on her neck. Sadie was enjoying this as she moaned to show it. Bolt went down lower and got to Sadie's first set of nipples which were still erect and now Bolt knew hard to the touch as he started sucking on one of them. He did this to each and every one of Sadie's nipples and when he was done with the last one he went down another few inches and his snout was in front of Sadie's really nice, wet, glistening pussy. And it was all for him.

Bolt tongue snaked out of his mouth and came in contact with Sadie pussy for the first time. She tasted great Bolt thought and he needed to taste it again. His tongue kept lapping up the juices from Sadie's pussy. He could tell from the amount of juices that she must be close. So before she could cum he stuck his tongue in between Sadie's folds and explored her most sacred caverns. He did this for another minute before. "Oh! Bolt I'm going to cum soon." Sadie informed. Bolt increased his efforts and pushed his tongue in and out of her as fast as he could manage. Sadie yelped in ecstasy as she unloaded her sex juices into Bolt's mouth and onto his face. Bolt kept licking and only stopped her prolonged orgasm until he felt she had, had enough.

Bolt licked off all the cum he could from his face with his tongue and wiped the rest off with one of his paws. Sadie got back up "Did you enjoy that Sadie?" Bolt asked. "That felt wonderful Bolt but..." Sadie stopped. "But what Sadie?" Bolt asked. "I really enjoyed that but now I need to feel you inside of me." Sadie said seductively. Bolt was more than up to the task as he felt his tool hardening again. "I love you Sadie." Bolt said. "I love you too Bolt. You ready?" Sadie asked and Bolt nodded. Sadie turned around and got ready. She turned her around and said. "Alright I'm ready. Give it to me big boy." Sadie said. Bolt got up behind her, his dick bobbing up and down as he got on up on two feet. Bolt lowered himself onto Sadie's back and wrapped his two forepaws around Sadie's waist. Sadie could feel Bolt's cool breath against her left ear and it shook involuntarily.

The tip of Bolt's cock pressed lightly against Sadie's entrance and when he felt comfortable up there he pushed forward. The tip penetrated Sadie's pussy and Bolt got another inch after that into her before he felt a barrier keeping him from going farther. Bolt looked at Sadie. "This is going to hurt but the pain is supposed to quickly diminish into pleasure. Are you ready Sadie?" Bolt informed and asked her. Sadie didn't know before hand that this would hurt but she trusted Bolt so she nodded and gritted her teeth awaiting the said pain. Bolt wanting this to hurt as little as possible asked Sadie. "Sadie look at me and bring your head closer." Bolt ordered in a persuasive voice. Sadie did so and looked at Bolt. Bolt brought his head down to hers and kissed her deeply as he thrust forward breaking Sadie's wall barrier and taking her virginity with it. Sadie did feel some pain but the kiss diminished what she would have felt.

Bolt pushed the rest of his length into her and then waited for her to grow accustomed to his size in her. "Bolt don't make me wait any longer. Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" Sadie commanded and Bolt obliged by bringing himself back out and shoving it back in. His pace was slow at first but with every thrust he quickened his pace. Both were really enjoying it. "Faster Bolt! Go faster! Go deeper! Make me yours forever!" Sadie shouted in between pants. Bolt kicked it up to his highest notch and his body became a blur as he rapidly shoved his cock in and out of Sadie's pussy, earning himself to hear Sadie's loud moans of ecstasy. Sadie dug her claws into the comforter and she felt her front half sink to the bed but she kept her ass high in the air to make it easier for Bolt to do his thing.

This went on for another few minutes and as Bolt kept slamming his knot against Sadie's pussy. He made a final effort and with his next thrust forward he kept pushing and shoved his knot into her with a loud pop before Bolt and Sadie said at the same time. "I'M GOING TO CUM!" They shouted and both released their cum. Sadie's cum had no where to go with Bolt's knot blocking the entrance and Bolt's reproductive seed shot out of him again that night but this time instead of Sadie's mouth this time it traveled through Sadie's womb and impregnated their with future pups. Both panted heavily and after they both had come down from cloud nine did Bolt unwrap his front paws from Sadie's waist and turn his body around and assumed the tied position with Sadie.

Bolt and Sadie turned their heads to look at one another. Both feeling very satisfied they kissed a while longer and when Bolt could untie himself from her did they kiss some more. The moment that Bolt's dick left Sadie's pussy it suddenly felt so empty. It was no longer needy but it would have felt nice still if Bolt would have just left it in there. Both were very tired now but Sadie decided to ask Bolt for two more things before they drifted off for the night. "Bolt?" Sadie asked. "Yes Sadie." Bolt said. "I have two things I want to ask you before we go to sleep." Sadie said. "Alright shoot." Bolt said. "Will you be my mate now and forever Bolt?" Sadie asked. "Only if you will be my mate now and forever in return." Bolt smiled after saying. They kissed closing the deal. "Now what about the second thing you wanted to ask me?" Bolt asked.

Sadie blushed. "Could you stick your cock back inside me until I fall asleep at least. It feels so nice and I would sleep better with it in me." Sadie requested. Bolt only smiled. "Alright but I'll put it in on a side so we can both lay down on our sides in each other's arms." Bolt agreed. And that's just what they did and when they were comfortable with Bolt's cock deep inside Sadie's pussy did she then lick Bolt's nose and fall asleep. Bolt fell asleep right after ending the first of many nights together with his mate by his side.

(At Hunter's house)

Similar events had just finished to transpire here between Hunter and Mia. Both were very exhausted and needed to sleep so they did cuddled against one another in Hunter's big dog bed with smiles on their faces. Now Mia also had new life forming inside her just like Sadie did. All four of them would agree that this was the greatest night of their lives. And if they had anything to say about it many more similar nights would follow.

**A/N:** For those who really wanted to hear about Hunter and Mia just replace their names with Bolt ad Sadie when you read this. It takes too long to write just one pair having sex. So how did I do? I think I did very well for the first time I have written one of these. So how enjoyed it? Please leave your comments in reviews below here and tell me which parts you may have liked the most, if it was detailed enough, or anything. Just no flames. If you read this then I don't think you would be flaming because you just read this whole thing. When I'm in the mood again I'll write chapter 2 with another pair. Maybe Hunter and Mia, or Copper and Danielle, or maybe one with me and Penny. Who knows? I know but you'll all have to wait. Next week I'll write chapter 19 of "Bolt New Happy Beginnings". What will happen? I have no idea right now but come next week I will. Goodbye everyone and I eagerly wait for your reviews.


	2. BoltxMittens

**A/N: **Why hello everyone I have returned. For how long I am not sure but requested that I make a Bolt and Mittens lemon so I said to myself "I got nothing better to do and not just is asking me to come back to the Bolt page so I should make everyone happy again." Ya I have long thoughts but the story itself is pretty cut and dry. Bolt and Mittens experience their first night together as mates by you guessed it, fucking. I hope everyone enjoys and can relax from my story.

**Chapter 1**

"Mittens theirs something I want to tell you." Bolt said and Mittens looked back at him. "What is it Wags?" Mittens asked. "I want to say, I love you with all my heart. And I will always do whatever I can to protect you." Bolt finished letting out all of his until now hidden feelings. Mittens was getting teary eyed. "Oh Bolt I love you too. I'll make everyday happy for you and be yours for as long as we both shall live." Mittens said and they began to kiss. The kiss was unlike anything they had ever experienced before. It was filled with so much passion and desire that it took their breath's away and eventually they had to break it for air. They looked into each other's eyes and knew that they truly loved each other. Bolt got up and led Mittens up to Penny's bedroom for more privacy...

At the top of the stairs Bolt opened up the door and offered for Mittens to go in first. "Oh Wags, your always such a gentledog ." Mittens said as she went in. Bolt walked in behind her and closed the door with his back foot. "You only deserve the best manners and treatment. Mittens you are my flower in bloom and I will do everything in my power to keep you as safe and perfect as one." Bolt said. "Such a smooth talker. I think you deserve a reward." Mittens said and locked lips with Bolt once again. Just like before it was filled with much love and passion but this time Bolt could feel Mittens' tongue asking for permission to enter Bolt's mouth.

Not wanting to refuse his new love Bolt granted her request and opened his mouth. Immediately after Mittens' tongue swam into Bolt's mouth and started to explore it. When Mittens licked the roof of Bolt's mouth that made him giggle for a bit but after he got control of himself he decided it was time for him to go on the offensive. So he shot his tongue forward into Mittens' mouth and began to explore hers as well. They moaned and exchanged saliva getting more and more into it. When they detached from each other to regain more breath Bolt and Mittens looked at each other, eyes full of lust and wanting.

Knowing what each other wanted they began to kiss again but this time they slowly walked over to Penny's bed and once there broke the kiss. Mittens jumped up first and when she jumped Bolt stared at her cute ass and her tail flick but then he too had to jump up. Once up they started kissing again but Mittens planned on taking this up to the next level first and she slowly started leaning forward in the kiss which caused Bolt to lean back. Once Mittens had him just where she wanted him she gave a light push to Bolt which caused him to fall flat on his back with a small yelp in surprise. Bolt looked up at Mittens with confusion until he saw what she was looking at, then it all became clear. Mittens was looking at his sheath.

Though Mittens was nervous because she had never done this before she knew that she loved Bolt and she knew that he loved her so why shouldn't she? She looked back up at Bolt of permission first which he nodded. She looked back down and noticed that the tip of Bolt's dick had come out. It was red and she liked her chops before dropping her head and giving a tentative first lick. Bolt moaned a bit so she knew that this must feel good for him so she kept going. Mittens kept licking Bolt's dick as more and more of it came out of his sheath. Mittens came up for a breath and licked her lips. She decided try something else and when she went back down she took the tip in her mouth and began to suck on it.

Bolt thought this felt great and he let his mate know it. " Mittens that feels so good. Keep going." Bolt said. Mittens obliged him and took more of his dick into her mouth and sucked harder on it. By this time Bolt knot had left the confines of his sheath and was ready to receive treatment as well. Mittens bobbed her head up and down on as much of Bolt's length as she could and was rewarded for her efforts with a few shots of precum from Bolt's tip into her mouth which she gulped and enjoyed. Mittens went down one last time and when she got back to his tip she let go and gave the tip a kiss. She decided to give his knot and balls some much needed attention.

Mittens started licking Bolt's very sensitive tool, which was his knot in all different patterns. She went up and down, left and right, diagonally, she wrapped her tongue around the whole thing and vibrated her tongue. All the while Bolt was in a state of ecstasy just enjoying every new sensation he felt. Mittens then went to Bolt's left ball and used her lips to suck the ball into her mouth and she sucked on it hard while covering it in her saliva. Sadie proceeded to give the same treatment to Bolt's right ball and after that one was as well covered in her saliva did she take it out of her mouth and let it fall back down.

Bolt was almost there so to finish him she took his throbbing cock back into her mouth and sucked on it hard going up and down while turning her head left and right on it giving Bolt the best feeling so far. A few seconds later with a growl Bolt shot his first volley of cum into Mittens' mouth which she gulped down ready for more. And more did come, volley after volley of Bolt's cum went into Mittens' mouth but surprising she was able to hold it all in her mouth and not let it get on Penny's comforter. When Mittens felt that he was spent for the time being did she release Bolt's cock from her mouth and cleaned off any remaining cum off of it. When she was done licking her lips did she look at Bolt again.

"So how was I?" Mittens asked. "That was the greatest feeling I have ever had. You were terrific Mittens." Bolt complimented her. "Well thank you. That was the first time I've ever done that so I'm glad you enjoyed it." Mittens said. "Now I think it's time that I returned the favor." Bolt said and got up onto his feet. "Could you please lay down on your back for me Mittens and I'll do the rest?" Bolt instructed. Mittens did as she was told and laid down on her back and presented herself to her love. Bolt looked at how beautiful a body Mittens had. He could see her erect nipples looking needy, he would see to them later. His head traveled downwards and he saw Mittens most beautiful and well guarded treasure. Bolt was beholding Mittens' vulva

Bolt could see that it was already good and wet from what had already gone on but Bolt decided make her feel even better. He put himself over Mittens and he pressed his lips against Mittens lips. They made out for a minute more and then her broke it to start heading south. Bolt kissed all along Mittens' neck with a few light bites on her neck. Mittens was enjoying this as she moaned to show it. Bolt went down lower and got to Mittens' first set of nipples which were still erect and now Bolt knew hard to the touch as he started sucking on one of them. He did this to each and every one of Mittens' nipples and when he was done with the last one he went down another few inches and his snout was in front of Mittens' really nice, wet, glistening pussy. And it was all for him.

Bolt tongue snaked out of his mouth and came in contact with Mittens' pussy for the first time. She tasted great Bolt thought and he needed to taste it again. His tongue kept lapping up the juices from Mittens' pussy. He could tell from the amount of juices that she must be close. So before she could cum he stuck his tongue in between Mittens' folds and explored her most sacred caverns. He did this for another minute before. "Oh! Bolt I'm going to cum soon." Mittens informed. Bolt increased his efforts and pushed his tongue in and out of her as fast as he could manage. Mittens yelled in ecstasy as she unloaded her sex juices into Bolt's mouth and onto his face. Bolt kept licking and only stopped her prolonged orgasm until he felt she had, had enough.

Bolt licked off all the cum he could from his face with his tongue and wiped the rest off with one of his paws. Mittens got back up "Did you enjoy that Mittens?" Bolt asked. "That felt wonderful Bolt but..." Mittens stopped. "But what Mittens?" Bolt asked. "I really enjoyed that but now I need to feel you inside of me." Mittens said seductively. Bolt was more than up to the task as he felt his tool hardening again. "I love you Mittens." Bolt said. "I love you too Bolt. You ready?" Mittens asked and Bolt nodded. Mittens turned around and got ready. She turned her around and said. "Alright I'm ready. Give it to me big boy." Mittens said. Bolt got up behind her, his dick bobbing up and down as he got on up on two feet. Bolt lowered himself onto Mittens back and wrapped his two forepaws around Mittens' waist. Mittens could feel Bolt's cool breath against her left ear and it shook involuntarily. The weight was a bit much but Mittens wanted this so she would endure.

The tip of Bolt's cock pressed lightly against Mittens' entrance and when he felt comfortable up there he pushed forward. The tip penetrated Mittens' pussy and Bolt got another inch after that into her before he felt a barrier keeping him from going farther. Bolt looked at Mittens. "This is going to hurt but the pain is supposed to quickly diminish into pleasure. Are you ready Mittens?" Bolt informed and asked her. Mittens didn't know before hand that this would hurt but she trusted Bolt so she nodded and gritted her teeth awaiting the said pain. Bolt wanting this to hurt as little as possible asked Mittens. "Mittens look at me and bring your head closer." Bolt ordered in a persuasive voice. Mittens did so and looked at Bolt. Bolt brought his head down to hers and kissed her deeply as he thrust forward breaking Mittens' hymen and taking her virginity with it. Mittens did feel some pain but the kiss diminished what she would have felt.

Bolt pushed the rest of his length into her and then waited for her to grow accustomed to his size in her. "Bolt don't make me wait any longer. Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" Mittens commanded and Bolt obliged by bringing himself back out and shoving it back in. His pace was slow at first but with every thrust he quickened his pace. Both was really enjoying it. "Faster Bolt! Go faster! Go deeper! Make me yours forever!" Mittens shouted in between pants. Bolt kicked it up to his highest notch and his body became a blur of white as he rapidly shoved his cock in and out of Mittens' pussy, earning himself to hear Mittens' loud moans of ecstasy. Mittens dug her claws into the comforter and she felt her front half sink to the bed but she kept her ass high in the air to make it easier for Bolt to do his thing.

This went on for another few minutes and as Bolt kept slamming his knot against Mittens' pussy. He made a final effort and with his next thrust forward he kept pushing and shoved his knot into her with a loud pop before Bolt and Mittens said at the same time. "I'M GOING TO CUM!" They shouted and they both orgasm. Mittens' orgasm had no where to go with Bolt's knot blocking the entrance and Bolt's reproductive seed shot out of him again that night but this time instead of Mittens' mouth this time it traveled through Mittens' womb. Both panted heavily and after they both had come down from cloud nine did Bolt unwrap his front paws from Mittens' waist and turn his body around and assumed the tied position with Mittens.

Bolt and Mittens turned their heads to look at one another. Both feeling very satisfied they kissed a while longer until Bolt untied himself from her. Both were very tired now but Mittens wanted to ask something before they drifted off for the night. "Bolt?" Mittens asked. "Yes Mittens." Bolt said. "I have something I want to ask you before we go to sleep." Mittens said. "Alright shoot." Bolt said. "Will you be my mate now and forever Bolt?" Mittens asked. "Only if you will be my mate now and forever in return." Bolt smiled after saying. They kissed closing the deal. Soon after Mittens fell asleep with a bright smile. Bolt fell asleep right after ending the first of many nights together with his mate by his side.

**A/N:** Alright here you guys go. Bolt and Mittens have a good time together and no one is the wiser about it all. Weather people now or in the future want to ask this, no I don't have a real preference in who Bolt should be with, at least in fanfics. He can be with Mittens, an OC, or Penny. All are good choices for him, however when the movie Bolt 2 comes out I know and you know what will most likely happen. Bolt if he has someone it will be a female dog and they will have pups together because that gives a real family picture. I wonder what will happen to this page when the sequel comes out? It will become a madhouse in here again. Well for my fans that I haven't read in some time I am sorry but I like to have my own life outside of this site and only give my time to those few authors that I find very entertaining. Just check my favorite authors tab on my profile and you'll see them. Everyone on that list is a great writer. You guys rock. And here's a special shout-out to my big bro krp101. You are awesome dude and are a really good friend to have found. Later!


End file.
